Collected Drabbles
by WhisperElmwood
Summary: A collection of my HarryPotter drabbles. Starting with a Drarry
1. He Slept Fitfully

_He sleeps fitfully_. He always has and it's no surprise really, after what he's been through over the years. I sit here, night after night, watching him. Watching over him. Sometimes, he wakes and smiles up at me before moving closer, wrapping his arms around me as he falls back into his restless sleep.

Two years ago, he finally killed the Dark Lord and I think that was the final straw. I remember the nights before then. Only occasionally would I need to hold him through the dark hours.

For three years I have watched him sleep, for three years I have comforted him through the worst of his nightmares. For three years, I have kept a vigil through the worst of his memories. Maybe one day his nightmares will end and I will no longer need to watch him.

I do not look forward to that day. Will he still need me then? Will he still love me when he no longer needs the comfort I offer? I dread the day he no longer looks to me to get him through the night. Will he still need a lowly Slytherin?

Looking down at him now, his long limbs tangled in the bed sheets, I can't help but think _not_. He looks relaxed now, his forehead clear of the frown he wears during the daylight hours. I gently trace a finger along that faded lightning bolt scar, the first of many scars now scattered over his body, the still vibrant remnants of countless battles with the Dark.

I don't want to loose him. Not now.

I pull the bed sheet up and over his bare shoulders, tentatively brushing the stray strands of his unruly hair from his face, before lying down next to him almost nose to nose. I lie and watch him, letting his slow, warm breath wash over me. I can't loose him.

"I love you too much, Harry."


	2. My Intentions Exactly

Harry slowly came to consciousness, thouroughly aware of the warm body pressed up against his own. He gave a lazy smile, keeping his eyes closed for a moment longer, relishing the feel of his lovers silky skin.  
  
Eventually he opened his eyes and stared, blearily, up at the ceiling, not bothereing to put on his glasses. He gently disengaged himself from his lover and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before walking steadily to the bathroom. Even without his glasses, he knew the layout of this room well enough to not trip over anything.  
  
When he returned, the other body in the bed hadn't moved. He grinned to himself and sat down, rubbing his eyes. As he was about to slip back into bed, he felt a dip in the mattress and two silken arm slipped decorously round his chest.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." Draco nibbled his ear in greeting.  
  
"Morning, Draco," Harry returned with a smile of pleasure, bouning a little on the mattress as Draco rearranged himself, putting a leg either side of Harry's hips, pressing up against his back. Harry was suddenly very aware of what Draco was up to, as the blonde pressed his hips into the small of his back.  
  
"Draco" he warned, "Not this morning." In response, Draco kissed his shoulder and ran gentle fingers over his stomach. Of course, his body began to fail him at this point. He gave in as Draco whispered, "You know you want to," in his ear. With a small grunt, he leaned back in Draco's arm, resting his back agaisnt the smaller man's chest.  
  
Draco continued to press light kisses over his shoulders as his left hand moved down and cupped him. Harry squirmed, pushing his hips back, releasing a small grunt of pleasure from Draco as he unintentionally rubbed his arse over him. He grinned and when Draco wrapped his long fingers around him, he rubbed again.  
  
Draco bit his shoulder on a groan. With a smile that Harry failed to see, he began to run his hand up and down, slowly, teasingly.  
  
Harry gripped Draco's right thigh, "Stop teasing," he muttered, through clenched teeth. He got only a nibble in response. Draco was going to do it his way and no other this morning.  
  
Harry pressed back against the blonde, lost in the sensations of Draco's teasing. He grit his teeth, and palmed Draco's thighs, gently rocking his hips with each stroke - against Draco's. He could tell Draco was enjoying this every bit as much as he was, the blonde's breathing was becomming unsteady and the arm still around his chest was holding him tightly.  
  
It appeared Draco had forgotten to tease, and they were now moving as one, relishing in the pleasure they gave one another. Harry lay his head right back on Draco's shoulder, closing his eyes and lifting a hand to run through the blonde locks beside him. Draco pressed another kiss to his ear and his grip tightened.  
  
Harry's hand dropped and once again he gripped the ivory thighs either side of him. He was getting close. He never wavered in his own activity, even as he came, he continued rocking and rubbing against Draco, until the blonde's hand stilled and arm tightened around his chest. Until he felt the accompanying warmth against his back.  
  
Sated, they sat silent for a moment. Then Harry reached for his wand, cleaned them both with a word and pulled Draco round until he was lying on top of him. "You realise, I'm going to be late for work, again?"  
  
Draco grinned, "My intentions, exactly." 


End file.
